Your Body is a Winter Wonderland
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: There is one thing that he absolutely loves about living in Ohio, and that is the snow.  Well, more specifically, the snow days.  When he gets to do nothing but lounge around with Rachel in a quiet, warm house.  Finchel smut.


There is one thing that he absolutely loves about living in Ohio, and that is the snow. Well, more specifically, the snow _days. _When he gets to do nothing but lounge around with Rachel in a quiet, warm house. And in light of recent events he's kind of hoping that they'll do more than just lounge this year. The school already announced the cancellation last night in preparation for the six inches they are supposed to get over the course of the night, and he and Kurt have already worked out who is going where. Rachel and Finn are assuming control of the Hudmel house while Blain and Kurt are going to Blaine's house—they will all meet back at the Hudmel house at 4:45 exactly so that Burt and Carole will be none the wiser as to who spent the day with whom.

Finn gets up right on schedule, about an hour after normal time, he has to get ready so he can go pick up Rachel because he refuses to let her drive herself here when the roads are like this, which caused her to call him shove-in something, and then giggle a little, and kiss him and finally say yes. The roads aren't as bad as he thought they were going to be because the plows have already been out marring the blanket of velvety white and turning it a sickly grey at the side of the road. He still switches his truck into four-wheel just to be safe because the roads are still kind of slippery and the snow is still kind of swirling down in light flurries.

When he finally gets to the Berry house, Rachel is sitting outside waiting for him. She looks all kinds of adorable in one of her little capes and her white beret, her cheeks a little pink from the cold. Jumping up as soon as she sees him pull into her driveway she scurries with precise foot placement to the truck determined to not fall. She opens the passenger door, allowing for a gust of the icy air to enter the cab and leans over to kiss him. Her lips are cold and sweet, and he can taste some of her peppermint lipgloss clinging to his own lips when he pulls away.

She looks beautiful with the snow clinging to her hair, slowly melting to form little jewels of moisture. She has her little purse with her and he can't help but wonder what she has in that purse. Because every modern woman comes prepared and—_fuck_ today isn't supposed to be _all_ about sex. It's about spending the day _together_, whatever that might entail. She puts her hand over his on the shifter as he puts the truck in reverse and then into first gear before she breaks the silence. "So what are we doing today, Mr. Hudson?"

His first reaction to her question is to say "each other", but he doesn't think that she will take it in quite the right way so he manages to say instead, "I have a few ideas…" in that suggestive way that she says she loves. "We can always go sledding with Puck and Sam and the guys up by Gobbler's Knob, or we can just stay at my house all day. Mom even got you some vegan hot chocolate, and we can watch movies. And there are other things we can do at my house since Kurt is at Blaine's." He mentions it as indirectly as he can and glances at her quickly to judge her reaction.

They have been sleeping together since November, and it's February which means it's been about three months. Three of the best months of his life. He's even started getting her off on a regular basis and has discovered that there's nothing quite like that sweet soprano getting husky as she screams his name. She answers his suggestions her voice smooth as honey, "I would love to go to your house, Finn." The ride to the house is full of flirting and gentle touches her hand never leaving his as they rest on the shifter. Once they pull into the driveway, they jump out of the truck their breath swirling around them nearly as thick as the snow that is now falling. Large flurries begin to pile on their coats and hair and they grin at each other before making a mad dash for the house. Both grinning and laughing with the joy of snow they tumble into the hall shucking off their coats. Her arms wrap around his waist as he hangs their coats up on the pegs in the hall, and he can feel her cheek pressing between his shoulder blades.

"I love you, Finn," she says with a gentle kiss to his back. Turning around he come face to face with her and puts a finger under her chin, lifting her head so that she's looking at him.

"I love you too, Rachel. Always," he leans down to kiss her then, and she gets up on her toes. And lazy days really are the best because they stand there like that for at least five minutes just getting lost in each other—more specifically each other's mouths. No wondering hands no groping just the two of them kissing for what seems like forever. Eventually they both pull away, panting a little and rubbing their necks because the height difference makes things like making out while standing really hard.

"Finn… do you think we could maybe… go to the living room now?" He nods because they're both still a little breathless and the living room is kind of _their _place—even if he's not totally sure why they did it there instead of in his bed for their first time. She takes his hand in hers and led him into the living room before sitting down on the couch and dragging him down beside her as she goes to move one of the pillows, she accidentally hits him. This causes him to pick up a pillow of his own and before they know it, they are having a pillow fight. He wins by pinning her hands above her head and kissing her senseless. "Babe, let's build a fort!" She sounds like a kid on Christmas morning her voice all high and her cheeks flushed from wrestling around, and he just can't deny her anything.

The cushions come off the couch to form walls and blanket are draped across chairs until they have a maze that is just large enough to contain both of them with her cocooned in his arms. The light filters through the red blanket leaving them in their own world their breathing slowing down their heartbeats slowly synching together. His hands begin to trace gentle patterns against the fabric of her shirt before slipping underneath the material.

He has the most glorious callouses on his hands from working at the tire shop, and they feel fantastic as they trace circles across her abdomen slowly working higher until her breathing has sped up considerably and his hand is stroking the skin directly underneath her bra. She moves then, so that she is straddling his chest her skirt bunching up around her hips. She leans down and kisses him, and his hands cups her ass thumbs brushing underneath her panties to elicit a moan that is muffled by their joined mouths.

Before she knows it, her shirt is over her head her bra being unclasped by hands that have become much surer in the past few months. There is no more fumbling as he slips the straps down her shoulder before gently flipping them over. He hovers above her, his lips trailing from hers to nip at her throat, before slowly descending on a pert dark nipple. She gasps and her back arches against his mouth. He has a really talented mouth. Between her writhing and moaning, she manages to make him take off his shirt.

Short nails trail up and down his chest slowly finding their way to the thick trail of hair that starts just below his belly button. She tickles him there a little until he is groaning around her nipple and the vibrations nearly make her lose sanity. His tongue traces the curve of her breast, his lips dancing patterns across her flushed skin, and his teeth scraping lightly against her neck. She's so close to something, and he hasn't even taken her panties or skirt off yet. Her hands reach for his fly and begin to shimmy his pants and boxers down his legs in one motion, and he freezes. "Condom," he mutters, and she loves him for being so conscientious, but she has a little surprise for him.

Hovering above her, he is naked now, and thinking of nothing other than how the hell he almost forgot about condoms. Because there is no fucking way he's getting Rachel pregnant before they're married. He moves to put his boxers back on so that he can run to his room and get a condom when she grabs his bicep and stops him, "We don't need one, baby." He looks at her like she's insane because—_hello? DOES SHE WANT TO BE FUCKING PREGNANT?_ He keeps moving away because she's clearly talking crazy, and he is not having sex with her without a condom because—she interrupts his train of thought with, "I'm on the pill. I have been for about a month so it's well in my system. I want to feel you, Finn. All of you."

And that changes things quite a bit. Like he's almost painfully hard now. And he's also kissing her like there's no tomorrow. She tries to wrap her legs around his waist, and they both realize that she is still wearing way too much clothing. Taking the initiative he slides her zipper down and pulls her panties along with it. They are both naked and so so ready, but he still takes just a few moments to stroke her wet slit with a practiced finger, teasing her that much more. "Finn," he thinks that she's trying to sound forceful, but his names come out as a breathy moan, "Get in me _now."_ That he can understand.

He's a little bit more than excited because this is their first time without a condom, and it's kind of a big fucking deal. Lining himself up at her entrance is nothing new, but the sensation as he pushes himself inside of her nearly makes him explode right then and there. He'd thought sex with condoms was good, but this is on a completely different level. She feels so velvety and wet around him, the small noises coming out of her mouth going straight to his dick.

Though the sensations are a little new, the act itself is no different, and their bodies begin to move in familiar, euphoric patterns. Her hands found their favorite place on his shoulders, her heels digging into the small of his back, and pulling him closer with each thrust. Finn is so close, and he can tell that Rachel is just barely on the edge. So he does what any good boyfriend would do and lowers his hand to stroke her swollen clit while his tongue and teeth trace pattern on her neck.

She comes, her walls fluttering around him, and forcing his own orgasm, all while she continues to moan his name. He stays inside of her until he's completely flaccid, trying to maintain the closeness he feels with her right now. That was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. He thinks that there might be no better feeling than being inside of Rachel—being part of her and feeling her breath as it fans across his face, feeling the delicate shifts in her body. She is perfect, and he just can't get enough of his perfect girl on this perfect lazy day. He pulls her closer in his arms as he finally slips out of her and just holds her to his chest kissing her right on the tip of the nose. "I love you, Rachel. I love you so much, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Her fingers are laced with his and wrapped around her own waist as she snuggles deeper into his chest—a little cold as the sweat dried on her skin despite their location in the fort. "I love you too, Finn. Always."

**AN: **I just really like writing Finchel smut ok? They are so cute and fluffy :). Reviews are love ;).


End file.
